


A Hypothesis

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, backstage sex, polyamorous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: "I have a hypothesis for you, Danny," Brian says. His eyes ravish Danny without even touching him as he peels the tight fabric down his sweat-slick body. "If a man gives a time-based sex challenge, then he's a desperate little slut."~~Before their first show on the Rock Hard tour, Danny gets more than a little distracted by TWRP, nerves, and his burgeoning feelings for Arin. Danny's lover Brian, spurred by a little backstage visit from Arin, decides to come wipe every little distraction from Dan's mind as best as he can - with his mouth.





	A Hypothesis

The first show of a tour's always one of the most nervewracking. There's an entire tech crew you've never met before and that you'll never meet again getting your shit mixed. There's the possibility the set list won't flow all that well. And hell, when you're throwing videos into the mix like Danny is tonight, the likelihood of shit getting fucked goes through the ceiling.  
  
Danny lingers backstage, dragging his fingers through his hair, hesitating, smoothing it out best as he can again before it tangles, then repeating the entire process again fifteen seconds later. Listen, he's nervous, okay? He's adrenalized as shit. Even as he tries to focus on something beyond him - TWRP is kicking ass and taking names, for example, and the way the crowd is responding to them is fucking incredible, and exactly what they deserve - he can't deny the way he's shivering.  
  
"Hey there," Arin says near his ear, and Danny looks at him and immediately forces a grin. "You look like you're about to shit your pants."  
  
"God," Danny says with a laugh. "That's all I need: stage fright making me shit my leotard. You know how long it takes me to get this thing on and off?"  
  
"More's the pity," Arin says dryly. He bumps shoulders with Danny, coming up close, crossing his arms over his chest. They listen, the gentle contact grounding Danny little by little, Arin's fitful energy emerging as he taps his foot to the beat. Arin leans in closer and closer as the song goes on, starting to softly and tunelessly sing near Danny's ear. "I like the way that you dance when you dance, like the way that you dance when you dance with no pants on..."  
  
"Your lucky day," Danny murmurs back.  
  
"Yeah?" Arin asks.  
  
Danny looks at him from the corner of his eye. "What do you think I've got on under this?"  
  
"Besides where you're packing?" Arin teases.  
  
Danny lifts both eyebrows. "I'm not."  
  
"You're not?" Arin looks down fast. "Dude."  
  
Danny laughs. "I'm scared shitless, I'm telling you."  
  
Arin's eyes linger, which is both a surprise and not. Touring with Arin's something else and has ended up feeling like one long tease. Danny and Brian might be figuring their relationship a day at a time, but Arin's just his best friend. That he flirts with. And thinks about too much when Arin does things like this - staring at his erection in his tight spandex like he's never wanted anything more in his life.  
  
Shout out to Brian for being a fucking incredible lover and giving him the go-ahead if Danny ever figures out what the hell he feels for Arin, but...well. There's time for that. They've got a long tour to go.  
  
"So where's Brian?" Arin ends up asking with a smirk, flicking his gaze up to meet Danny's.  
  
Danny immediately looks back at the curtain separating them from the stage. "Getting changed."  
  
"And you're not there with him? Getting that taken care of?"  
  
Danny laughs. "That's, stop, dude, we're getting ready for a show, c'mon."  
  
"'Ooh, my name's Danny!'" Arin chirps. "'I'm too scared to ask my boyfriend to blow me!'"  
  
"Shut up!" Danny pushes him, the laughter bubbling out like champagne and making him just as tipsy for Arin. "Brian's serious before shows, okay? He wants to stay focused."  
  
Arin leans in close enough that their hands brush together. "If you think Brian would rather twiddle his thumbs in the dressing room for fifteen minutes then suck your dick down his throat, you're fucking ridiculous."  
  
A chill shoots through Danny, sending shivers straight up his spine, and he swallows hard as his eyes linger on Arin's mouth. They're shiny, probably from chapstick, and Danny wonders what they'd taste like, if they'd slide slick and loose over his when they kissed. "See, man, that's...that's why you're not a professional musician, really, it's, uh-"  
  
"It's cute when you try and deflect something when you know I'm right," Arin murmurs back, and when Danny snaps his eyes upward Arin winks at him. "I'm gonna go ahead and get changed." And as Arin backs away, he lets his fingers tease down over Danny's hand until he's free and turning away.  
  
Well, at least Danny has something else to focus on, right?  
  
He stares into space as TWRP plays on, his cheeks flushed and his blood rushing too hot, too fast, right under his skin. He could do it, he thinks. He could go after Arin. He could have this entire awkward fucking conversation about feelings and polyamory in the ten minutes they have until their set. But he's a rambler and he knows it, and it wouldn't be nearly enough time.  
  
So when? On the bus tonight? Curl up close on a couch and tell him in faltering terms that he sort of wants to suck Arin's dick?  
  
Why can't Brian be there when he has this conversation? It'd be so much easier. Hell, it's always easier when Brian's around to-  
  
A hand jerks him backward, and Danny stumbles and flails and barely catches his balance to see Brian in full ninja garb, minus the mask. "Whoa, hey-"  
  
"Is this how you're always going to be?" Brian asks as he grabs Danny's wrist and drags him along behind him. "When you're horny, are you always going to wait for me to notice instead of coming and telling me what you want?"  
  
Danny whirls his head back and forth - the amount of crew running around back here making sure things go according to plan and that are also about to hear Brian lecture Danny about their sex life is not exactly what he was planning tonight. "I'm absolutely getting better about that, Bri, don't, stop-"  
  
Brian spins Danny around and pushes him against the wall of an alcove, dark and undisturbed. "Are you?" Brian asks as he leans in, brushes their noses together, and reaches down to tease his hand over Danny's dick. "Does this support your claim, Daniel?"  
  
"Fuck," Danny whispers. He stares over Brian's shoulder with his eyebrows bunched up and his forehead lined with tension. "Do you even know how many people are back here, dude?"  
  
"Do you think I care?" Brian whispers back, his mouth tickling over Danny's lips as he speaks.  
  
Danny pants against his mouth, eyelashes fluttering, every muscle in his body trembling.  
  
"What's your next claim, huh?" Brian asks. He nips Danny's bottom lip and tugs at it. "That it doesn't get you fucking hot knowing anybody could walk in on me satisfying you?"  
  
Danny squeezes his eyes shut. His brain turns into static, electricity licking over his lobes until he can barely think. He can't see anyone like this, couldn't warn Brian to stop, fuck, _fuck._ He wraps a hand around the back of Brian's neck and squeezes. "You really think you could satisfy me?" he fires back, tacking on a breathy laugh just to feel Brian's hand squeeze around his bulge. "You've got less than ten minutes, babe. I'm not that far gone."  
  
Brian kisses him fiercely, like he's trying to suck the soul right out of his body, but before Danny can yield to him just like he loves, Brian is dropping to his knees and dragging Danny's leotard sleeves down with him.  
  
Danny's heart pounds. "Bri-"  
  
"I have a hypothesis for you, Danny," Brian says. His eyes ravish Danny without even touching him as he peels the tight fabric down his sweat-slick body. "If a man gives a time-based sex challenge, then he's a desperate little slut."  
  
His mind chugs away, sluggish as it is when Brian gets to the sharp ridge of his hipbones and leans in to drag his tongue up them. "That's...y-you can't prove that, you don't have a-a big enough, uh, testing? Group?"  
  
Danny's cock bounces free, knocking Brian on the cheek and leaving a smear of precum. "Danny," Brian says as he stares up at him with those glass-sharp eyes of his.  
  
"Yeah?" Danny breathes.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
As Brian takes his cock down easy as anything Danny arches his back, digging his fingers into the wall and gasping. Fuck, _shit,_ he can _feel_ TWRP's bass thrumming through his body and straight into his dick. Hell, he can feel how Brian bobs his head in time with the beat, how he lathes his tongue over his shaft in delicate riffs - triplets, sixteenth notes, arpeggios - and how he sucks at his head alone every time there's an interlude.  
  
Son of a bitch, music gets him off more than any human ever will, doesn't it? Or is it the power of it, being able to control something and charm a song out of it that brings people to their knees? Brian's a fucking powerful man. He's the most brilliant person Danny knows.  
  
And yet here he is on his knees. For Danny.  
  
The tension rakes Danny up to the ceiling, floating there in the rafters with Brian's incredible mouth keeping him high and the thick trembling air filled with music dragging pleasure through him down to his marrow.  
  
He has one thought as Brian squeezes a few fingers around his balls and uses just one to tease over his hole - _Brian's going to be so smug, motherfucker_ \- and then as Brian presses his nose against Danny's pubes and swallows hard, Danny digs his fingers into Brian's hair and whines as he comes.  
  
His trembling legs can barely support him as Brian rises smoothly to his feet. Danny stares at Brian, betrayed, as Brian wipes his mouth clean of his own spit and lifts a single eyebrow. "What's that, Danny?" Brian asks. "I can't hear you over the sound of that incredibly slutty sound you made when you came down my throat in less than five minutes."  
  
"S-shut up," Danny says, batting at him weakly.  
  
Brian leans in close, pinning Danny against the wall with his chest, and touches his mouth to Danny's neck as he lets out the most incredible and filthy moan.  
  
"I did not sound like that," Danny protests.  
  
"Oh?" Brian asks. He grinds his hips forward, where Danny can feel his hardness against his skinny thigh.  
  
"No," Danny says. He lets out a shaky breath. "You sound so much fucking hotter than I ever could."  
  
"Tell you what," Brian says, leaving a gentle kiss on the slope of Danny's slick neck. "I'll ask Arin to film me fucking you tonight. And then you can hear exactly what I get to hear every time you let me have you."  
  
Danny digs his nails into Brian's back. "Love you," he whispers. "Even though you're an ass."  
  
"You love me _for_ my ass," Brian amends as he pulls back with a smirk. "Hey. Guess what."  
  
Danny blinks. "What?"  
  
And just then Danny realizes that their own fucking theme song is playing, that TWRP is loudly starting to announce them.  
  
"Fuck you!" Danny yells as Brian pulls back and jogs away, as Danny struggles to get his leotard back on. "Jackass!"  
  
"Think you could?" Brian fires back. "Think you'll be able to get it up for me tonight, old man?" As Danny laughs in sheer shock, Brian spins around and jogs backwards, blowing Danny a kiss. "Love you too!"  
  
Danny wrestles with the material as he stumbles forward. As Brian pulls his mask on and practically throws the curtains open, storming out as the epitome of a honed killing machine, Danny just barely gets his straps and cape in place and follows meekly with one thought in mind. _Well. At least nobody's gonna see me with a nervous boner._


End file.
